Zéro de conduite
by ihe
Summary: Au milieu de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, Hermione a disparu. Deux ans après, quand elle revient, Ron et Ginny sont les stars des Chudley's Cannons et Harry est un Auror paranoïaque. Sontils vraiment devenus des étrangers les uns pour les autres?
1. prologue

**Zéro de conduite**

**Prologue**

Si je ne me suis jamais lancé dans l'écriture, contrairement à Hermione, c'est parce qu'il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose d'indispensable : le talent. À chaque fois qu'une plume tombe entre mes mains, elle se consume de honte devant les horreurs que je peux mettre sur papier ; la preuve : pour écrire cette histoire-ci, j'ai dû me rendre dans un magasin moldu qui m'a vendu des liasses de parchemins appelées « cahiers », car tout parchemin sorcier recrachait l'encre que j'avais utilisée. Ainsi, une par une, la totalité de mes chemises sont retournées au Terrier pour un nettoyage intensif que ma baguette de jeune célibataire était incapable d'effectuer.  
Cela vous amuse ? Pas moi. Ma mère était en pleine crise existentielle ( « Arthuuuuuur ! Fleur veut mettre une robe orange pour le mariage ! »). J'avais joint aux chemises un petit mot à son intention :

_Maman,_

_Comme souvent j'ai encore eu la folie de vouloir écrire, et le résultat ne s'est pas fait attendre. Mes chemises sont dans un état lamentable, et ma baguette, au lieu de faire disparaître les tâches, les a rendues jaunes. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai pourtant récité la formule que tu m'a apprise : recurare javelo. Ou alors est-ce la formule pour laver par terre ? Dans tous les cas, j'apprécierais que tu les fasse redevenir normales, afin de ne plus sortir en jean avec ma robe de sorcier par dessus. La presse s'est déjà emparée de cette faute de goût, ne les laissons pas gloser plus longtemps. Je passerais sûrement dans le week-end, si les entraînements ne sont pas déplacés.  
Je t'embrasse,  
_

_Ron_

Pour mon grand malheur la réponse est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, avec mon tas de chemises, qui en plus d'être tachées de jaune, revêtaient une couleur orange :

_Mon enfant chéri,  
_

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour tes chemises ; cependant je crains que mon manque d'attention à la tâche que j'accomplissais n'ait empiré les choses. Cet orange te convient-il? Tu seras assorti à tes cheveux, et pour son plus grand plaisir, à la robe de Fleur. Ne t'inquiète pas de la presse : je te connais mon fils, tu vas lancer une nouvelle mode. Si la couleur te gêne tout de même, peut-être pourrais-tu songer à faire envoyer tes chemises par ton assistante au Pressing de l'équipe ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ne seront débordé par aucun mariage et feront grand cas de toi. Pour rien au monde ils ne laisseraient leur gardien fétiche sortir mal habillé.  
Je t'embrasse,_

_Ta mère  
_

_PS : j'ai demandé conseil à ton père, pour ton problème d'encre. Il existerait chez les moldus des « paillers » sur lesquels on peut écrire sans réaction allergique du papier._

J'aurais sûrement préféré une beuglante.

Maintenant que je suis devenu le gardien le plus fameux du pays, qui mène déjà deux sélections dans les Chudley's Canons, et une dans l' équipe nationale d'Angleterre, j'ai un devoir envers la communauté de sorciers, une responsabilité envers leurs enfants : je me dois de leur léguer un morceau de ma vie, sans aucun mensonges ni aucune omission. Mais surtout, j'ai un devoir envers moi-même, celui d'écrire simplement parce que j'en ai besoin. Je sens que ma propre existence est en train de m'échapper…J'espère que les bribes de souvenirs de ma septième année à Poudlard avec mes anciens amis Harry et Hermione, et ma sœur Ginny qui n'a eu ses ASPICS que l'année dernière, m'aideront à la récupérer, cette vie qui me dépasse. Bienvenue dans le monde du talentueux Ron Weasley…


	2. brèves d'actualité

**Zéro de conduite**

**Brève d'actualité**

Maggie entre toujours dans ma chambre à 7 h 00 pile pour me réveiller. Maggie est mon assistante. Nous ne somme que deux à en avoir une : Gibson et moi. Lui, parce qu'il n'est capable de rien faire tout seul ; moi, parce que j'ai tant de choses à faire dans une journée que si je m'occupais de tout je n'aurais pas une minute pour dormir. Rien que le fait de répondre au courrier des fans prend à Maggie entre deux et trois heures par jour, pour une réponse type qui n'arrive que deux mois après :

_Cher x,  
Je te remercie pour ta lettre d'encouragement, elle me va droit au cœur ; c'est grâce à des personnes comme toi que je trouve la force de disputer chaque match comme si c'était le dernier, afin de voir l'étincelle qui s'allume dans tes yeux et ceux de tes amis.  
Je ne doute pas de ton talent pour le Quidditch ; quand tu auras atteint l'âge approprié je te promets d'envoyer un sélectionneur afin que tu puisse faire tes preuves, et j'espère, rejoindre notre équipe.  
En attendant, continue de nous supporter comme tu le fais déjà,  
Amicalement,  
_

_Ronald Weasley_

Maggie est très forte pour trouver des formules qui conviennent à tout le monde. La variante féminine donne à peu près ceci :

_Très chère y,  
Ta dévotion pour le Quidditch prouve une nouvelle fois que les femmes s'intéressent au sport et y participent ! Je trouve magnifique que la solidarité féminine vous fasse affluer dans les gradins pour encourager vos consœurs sur le terrain.  
Bien que celle-ci m'ait beaucoup touché, je suis au regret de décliner ton invitation car ma vie est pour le moment concentrée sur ma carrière, et je n'ai encore réfléchi ni au projet du mariage, ni à celui de fonder une famille. Tu m'en vois désolé. J'espère que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied parmi les nombreux fans des Canons de Chudley !  
Bises,  
_

_Ron Weasley_

Quelle mascarade ! À une époque j'avais suggéré à Maggie de dire que j'étais gay, il paraît que c'est à la mode, mais l'attaché de presse avait failli faire une syncope lorsqu'elle lui avait soumis l'idée. Aujourd'hui nous avons un nouvel attaché de presse : le précédent a finalement fait un infarctus lorsqu'il m'a vu à la une du _Chicaneur_ en jean avec par dessus une robe noire de sorcier élimée datant de mon passage à Poudlard. D'après lui le déclin de sa carrière s'est amorcé ce jour-là. Le capitaine le trouvait de moins en moins motivé et l'a viré. Finalement il avait peut-être raison : j'étais celui qui avais déclenché le début de la fin.

- Ron, je te lis les brèves ?

J'ai demandé à Maggie, voilà déjà 10 mois, au début de la saison précédente de Quidditch,de m'appeler Ron et de me tutoyer ; pour quelqu'un que je côtoie 20h/24h, c'était la moindre des choses.

- Oui, mais oublie le bulletin officiel du ministère et le Chicaneur. Est-il question du match d'hier dans _La Gazette _?

- Comme d'habitude, dans la colonne sport. « Hier se disputaient les huitièmes de final de la coupe d'Angleterre de Quidditch ; à l'issue du match dont le déroulement était plus que prévisible, les Chudley's Canons se sont imposés 190 à 60 face aux Flaquemares, grâce aux nombreux arrêts du gardien des Cannons, Ronald Weasley, qui usa une nouvelle fois de son talent pour le bonheur de l'équipe. H.G ».

- Cet H.G.,quel qu'il soit, me frustre. Dans toutes les autres brèves il est fait allusion à mon physique imposant ou mon sourire charmeur. Maggie, ai-je perdu mes atouts de séduction ? demandai-je avec une moue boudeuse à mon assistante.

- Si tu continues à faire tes yeux de biche non seulement je serais séduite mais en plus j'aurais envie de t'adopter ! Pauvre petit chou. Ce soir une séance d'autographe est prévue à la Leicester Librairy : quand tu verras la horde d'adolescentes pré pubères qui va déferler pour te voir tu ne te poseras même plus cette question.

- Tu as raison reine-du-remontage-de-moral sans qui je ne pourrais pas vivre, vive les hordes d'adolescentes pré pubères qui me demandent en mariage !

Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈

J'ai une heure de pause. McKilian, l'entraîneur, veut réviser la tactique pour le prochain match. Je suis gardien, il estime ne pas avoir besoin de moi. Et comme il se plait à le répéter : « il faut préserver nos stars ». Non pas que j'aie la prétention de me définir comme tel…Une heure est suffisante pour faire un constat de la situation actuelle : moi, Ronald Weasley, suis devenu une vedette du Quidditch anglais en étant sélectionné dès mon diplôme obtenu comme gardien dans l'équipe première des Canons de Chudley. Le tout gratin du monde sorcier m'adule et se bat pour s'afficher à mes côtés. Excepté, bien-sûr, Vous-Savez-Qui et ses serviteurs. Quoiqu'un certain Malefoy ne rechignerait pas devant un peu de publicité. Les Sangs purs n'ont plus tellement la côte de nos jours…

L'année dernière, ma petite sœur Ginny m'a rejoint comme poursuiveuse dans la même équipe, après avoir longtemps hésité entre une carrière sportive et des études de Médicomage. Mais il faut croire que chez nous, en plus du talent, l'envie de succès est une caractéristique génétique. Elle a balayé le passé, dont Harry faisait parti, en entrant sous les feux de la rampe. Désormais ses frères sont de plus en plus inquiets pour elle, ses flirts de Poudlard pouvant être qualifiés de limités comparés à ceux qu'elle a actuellement. La célébrité n'est pas faite pour les jeunes filles ; j'essaie bien de veiller un peu sur elle, mais je dois déjà m'occuper de moi-même, ce qui représente une lourde tâche.

Harry, lui, a réalisé son souhait : il est Auror. Cependant rien ne se déroule comme prévu. D'après les dires de Shacklebolt, il serait d'une paranoïa compulsive, à tel point qu'il dormirait et vivrait dans le bureau des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie, craignant de rentrer chez lui. Harry me manque ; je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un an. Le Quidditch ne m'en laisse pas le temps et il refuse tout contact. J'aimerais l'aider à s'en remettre, à sortir toutes les peurs qu'il y a en lui, mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Je ne suis plus son ami. Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité. Et puis j'imagine d'ici les gros titres : « l'Élu et le Talentueux renouent des liens : histoire d'une amitié tumultueuse ». Rien que pour cela cette peste de Skeeter serait sortie du placard.

Si seulement Hermione était là pour la remettre à sa place. Hermione…elle a disparu au cours de la septième année. Nous ne savions pas où elle était. Elle arrivait parfois à déjouer l'attention de ceux qui la surveillaient et venait nous parler dans la cheminée, mais ce ne furent bientôt plus que des lettres, puis plus rien. Elle est devenue le sujet tabou numéro 1, parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ginny, celle d'Harry, la mienne, et même un peu plus.

- Ron ?

- …

- Ron ?

- …

- RONALD WEASLEY !

Je me retourne en sursautant. C'est Maggie, serrée, comme à son habitude, dans un tailleur aux couleurs de l'équipe. Elle est peu maquillée, des cheveux châtains clairs broussailleux, comme ceux d'Hermione, détachés sur ses épaules. Je la regarde en souriant, les yeux dans le vague, l'image de mon amie s'effaçant peu à peu comme dans un rêve.

- Oui, Mademoiselle je-vais-percer-les-tympans-de-mon-patron-incessemment-sous-peu ?

- D'une, c'est le directeur du club qui m'a engagée pour toi, tu n'es pas mon patron, et si tu l'avais été je serais depuis longtemps à la rue car tu assumes autant tes responsabilités qu'Hagrid lorsqu'il trouve un bébé dragon !

- De deux… ?

- De deux, si je te perce les tympans, c'est que tu m'y obliges, puisque tu ne sembles pas daigner répondre au diminutif que tu portes pourtant depuis ta naissance. Serais-tu subitement tombé amoureux de ton prénom, Ronald ?

- Maggie, seriez-vous en train de faire en sorte d'être virée ?

- Certes non Monsieur, je ne ferais rien qui ne vous déplaise, mais notre nouvel attaché de presse, soit dit en passant que nous espèrerions garder plus d'un mois, me fait vous dire que très prochainement un journaliste de _La Gazette _viendra vous interviewer vous et votre sœur à propos de vos statuts de modèles auprès des jeunes sorciers.

- Ce journaliste porterait-t-il les initiales H.G. ?

- J'ose l'espérer pour vous, Monsieur, me dit Maggie dans un clin d'œil.

- Maggie ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- J'adore quand vous prenez cet air soumis et que vous me vouvoyez. C'est assez excitant, en fait.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Je t'y retrouverais ? Car si c'est le cas je m'endors d'affilée !

- Ron, tu connais la notion de harcèlement ? me crache-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Nous ne devrions pas en arriver à de telles extrémités mon cœur !

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton amie d'enfance a disparue si vite ; je me demande même comment elle a fait pour te supporter sept ans et demi.

Ma petite Maggie, tu vas regretter d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire. Ne parle pas des gens que tu ne connais pas. Avant qu'elle disparaisse je n'étais pas le Ron que tu connais, gardien émérite et rouleur de mécanique. Avant qu'elle disparaisse j'avais encore un vrai sourire, et pas l'enchaînement de grimaces que j'exécute habilement devant les photographes ; si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, si tu travailles pour moi, petite ingrate, c'est qu'elle m'a poussé au delà de ma timidité pour oser réaliser mes rêves. Alors ne parle pas d'elle comme si c'était une de tes copines, une de tes blondasses avec qui j'ai passé une nuit et que j'ai oublié dès le lendemain, parce qu'elles ne valent rien à côté d'Hermione. Rien.

- Ron ?

…

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle.

- C'est bon, laisse passer.

- Je m'en veux sincèrement ; Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était bon, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Ron ?

- Oui…

- Dis…Tu n'as jamais pensé que derrière H.G. pouvait se cacher cette fille ?

Je regarde Maggie, ma Maggie, qui, au fond, ne me veut que du bien, qui essaie d'apaiser mes démons. Parce qu'elle sait qu'Hermione m'habite, parce qu'elle m'a réveillé un nombre incalculable de fois où dans mon cauchemar Hermione mourrait sur un terrain de Quidditch, en dessous de moi, et que je ne pouvais rien faire, parce qu'une sorte de protection m'empêchait de plonger, et que tous les autres joueurs pouvaient descendre sur le terrain, mais qu'aucun ne s'était aperçu de rien, et qu'elle agonisait sous mes yeux.

Je relève la tête vers Maggie, las de mes souvenirs :

- Tu crois vraiment que j'insisterais tant pour rencontrer ce mystérieux H.G. si je n'avais pas un faible espoir que ce soit elle ? Mais ces initiales sont courantes, elles peuvent être un pseudonyme, cela m'étonnerait que ce soit si facile. Ils l'ont cachée pendant deux ans et demi sans qu'on la retrouve.

- Parfois le plus simple est le moins évident. Si elle a réussi à s'échapper, ou qu'elle essaie de refaire surface, elle veut peut-être laisser un signe de sa présence ; au cas où vous le remarqueriez.

- Hermione est complexe, certes, mais pas au point de jouer à cache-cache avec ses meilleurs amis. Si elle était de retour, elle serait venue nous voir tout de suite, elle serait venue me voir tout de suite. C'est ce que moi j'aurais fait, si ça faisait deux ans et demi que je ne la voyais pas.

Des souvenirs me reviennent. L'ancien Ron reprend le dessus, et je sens mes oreilles devenir rouges. J'ai envie de pleurer, comme un petit enfant. Je dois être en plein dérèglement hormonal : j'écris un journal, je pleurs, je pense à celle que j'aime !

Par la barbe de Merlin ! J'ai dit que je l'aimais. Non, je ne l'aime plus. Je n'aime que mon balai. Bon, d'accord, c'est plutôt platonique, mais au moins, lui ne me quittera jamais. Enfin j'espère ! Sinon c'est la fin assurée de ma carrière. Je me reprends :

- Dis à l'attaché de presse d'attendre le prochain match avant l'interview.

- Tu veux attendre le prochain match ?

- Non, la prochaine brève de _La Gazette_. Il faut que je lui fasse passer un message pendant le match, que seule elle pourrait comprendre. Si je lui fais signe, elle ne résistera pas ; elle voudra renouer le contact.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Que s'est-il réellement passé entre vous ?

- Si tu savais… Je sais que si H.G. c'est elle, elle réagira. Elle me laissera un code dans la brève .

- Mais elle ne sait même pas que tu lis ce journal !

- Je le sous-entendrai dans le message. Débrouille-toi pour retarder la rencontre, c'est tout.

Maggie est interloquée. J'étais sur le point de pleurer trois minutes auparavant, et je suis maintenant en pleine effervescence. J'ai enfin une idée. Et si c'était vraiment elle ?


	3. mémoire vacillante

**Zéro de conduite**

**Mémoire vacillante**

Je suis accoudé à mon bureau depuis une heure et sept minutes, dans un brouillard total. Hier soir, après la séance de dédicace à la Leicester Librairy, je suis allé passer la soirée avec Ginny et des amis dans un bar qui a l'habitude de nous recevoir ; à ma connaissance il s'agit du seul qui ait une barrière anti-presse à l'entrée.

J'y ai rencontré une jeune fille, brune comme je les aime, typée latine - italienne ou espagnole ? - avec qui je me souviens avoir…pas discuté en tout cas, ça au moins, j'en suis sûr. Je suis accoudé à mon bureau depuis une heure et sept minutes, en me demandant comment cette fille a pu partir sans me réveiller, a pu ouvrir la porte alors qu'elle n'avait pas les clés, mais ce que je me demande surtout, c'est si elle a fouillé dans mes affaires, et si quelque chose susceptible d'intéresser la presse a disparu.  
C'est dans cet état brumeux que Ginny me retrouve, car depuis maintenant un an et quatre mois nous vivons dans le même appartement. Rien de plus économique pour le club !

- Salut frérot-qui-ne-m-a-pas-laissé-dormir-cette-nuit !

- Salut Ginn'.

- …

- Attend ! Comment ça je ne t'ai pas laissée dormir cette nuit ?

- En vérité ce n'est pas toi _directement _qui m'a ôté le sommeil mais la poule que tu a ramenée, qui jasait dans ton lit à faire devenir carnivore un Scrout à Pétard, et qui, accessoirement, s'est mise à pouffer de rire lorsque tu t'es endormi _en _elle. D'autres précisions ?

L'ancien Ron arrive au galop aussi discrètement que la cavalerie et mes oreilles passent du rouge feu au violet-bleu.

- C'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que je me suis encore endormi en faisant l'amour…

- Je crains bien que si. Si la jeune fille en question ne te rappelle pas, mes suspicions seront confirmés.

- Pourquoi me rappellerait-elle ? J'ai pris son numéro. Pas besoins qu'elle ait le mien et qu'elle le vende à je ne sais quel déchet de journal pour une petite fortune.

- Ron, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Trois minutes je vais retrouver, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. M…M…Ma…Ma…Maggie !

- Non, Ron ! Maggie est ton assistante.

Elle me donne une tape sur le sommet de la tête.

- Imbécile ! Tu ne te souviens jamais du nom des filles avec qui tu couches. Tu n'es qu'un dragueur professionnel. Je t'aurais mieux vu dans une carrière de porno moldu. Et en plus tu les ramènes dans NOTRE appartement, où je peux les croiser à moitié nue se pavanant dans le salon. Heureusement que Maman m'a dit de prendre soin de toi !

- Maman n'a pas pu dire cela. Je suis le plus grand, c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi, Ginn', lui répondé-je dans un grand sourire.

- Ah oui ? C'est toi le grand ? alors tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est à ta petite sœur de te faire la morale sur tes mœurs plus que libertines ?

Je simule un moue de léger dédain.

- Tu sais Ginn', c'est très humiliant qu'une personne de ma famille connaisse ma vie sexuelle quelque peu débridée.

- UNE personne de ta famille ? Tu me fais halluciner, Ron. Tout le monde est au courant de tes moindres conquêtes. Tu apparais dans tous les journaux. Des paparazzis sont payés uniquement pour te suivre toi parce que te prendre la main dans le sac vaut de l'or !

- Tu y vas un peu fort je trouve…

- Tu es répugnant. Tu as beau être mon frère chéri, un talent, un génie même, tu me répugnes, parce que tu n'as aucune considération pour les femmes autres que celles de ta famille. Ce sont des objets qui n'ont même pas de nom.

- Faux !

- Ah oui ? Donne-moi ton portable.

- Quoi ?

- Donne-moi ton portable !

Je vois Ginny appuyer frénétiquement sur les touches de mon téléphone. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir…

- Bingo !

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu leur demandes seulement leur prénom, avant de les embarquer dans ta chambre ?

- Ginn', quand même !

- Tu sais sous quel nom tu notes leur numéro dans ton répertoire ?

- Comme tout le monde, soeurette, par leur prénom.

- Ah bon ? « entrée du 3/01 : blonde de la taverne ; entrée du 4/01 : brune métisse du Calypso… ». Je continue ?

- Ginn', où veux-tu en venir ?

- Elle veut seulement dire que pour ta réputation tu devrais peut-être lever le pied, me répond une voix masculine que je ne connais pas et qui provient de derrière Ginny.

Je vois apparaître un jeune éphèbe en peignoir de bain (mon peignoir !), plutôt fin, les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts ; le portrait de Harry. Ginny vire au rouge, fait volte-face et me lance un « enfin, tu fais bien ce que tu veux » avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Apollon numéro 2.

Je me dis que ça lui ressemble bien, de me faire la morale alors qu'elle même est complètement perdue. En fin de compte on doit chercher la même chose. Un peu de réconfort, une illusion. Les fantômes du passé ont du mal à s'effacer. Et ils m'em ! Non d'une Bombabouse ! J'en ai marre qu'il viennent me plomber quand j'en ai le moins besoins.

La sonnette d'entrée s'active. Je n'ai pas le courage de me lever du bureau.

- Ron ? Ouvre, c'est Maggie ! Tu sais très bien que le dimanche je ne prends jamais les clés.

- …

- Ron ! Paresseux ! Viens m'ouvrir.

Je m'avance lentement, la tête engourdie par l'alcool de la veille et le sermon de ma sœur. Je devrais penser à aller voir le Médicomage de l'équipe. J'ouvre la porte :

- C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser sur le paillasson. Où est Ginny ?

- Ouaouh ! Attend là, je suis lent le matin. Tu es mon assistante, que veux tu à ma sœur ? Elle est en train de se faire bichonner par Dieu en personne…Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille être dérangée.

- Même pour une lettre qui vient du bureau des Aurors ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, Harry ne lui a jamais écrit en deux ans.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était Harry.

- Passe-moi l'enveloppe, Maggie.

- Elle ne t'est pas adressée!

- Maggie !!!! grondé-je.

- D'accord, souffle-t-elle. Tu n'es pas marrant aujourd'hui.

- Crois-moi le réveil a été dur. Et la journée ne fait que commencer.

Je regarde l'enveloppe. Elle comporte en effet le sceau du Bureau des Aurors, au ministère de la Magie. Mais l'écriture n'est pas celle d'Harry. Il s'agit d'une missive de Shacklebolt. Étrange, car l'enveloppe est assez épaisse. Qu'est ce que le chef du Bureau des Aurors a -t-il de si long et de si important à dire à ma sœur ?

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Ginny, une tasse de café, que Maggie vient de faire couler, dans une main, et la lettre dans l'autre.

- Ron ? Peut-être devrais-tu passer quelque chose sur tes épaules avant d'entrer ? Ce serait plus…courtois !

Je regarde Maggie, sans comprendre, puis je baisse les yeux sur mes jambes et mon torse, pour m'apercevoir que je suis nu comme un ver. J'étais assis à mon bureau depuis une heure et quart, complètement nu, en plein hiver, en Angleterre, sachant que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Je me rappelle maintenant qu'en entrant dans la pièce le premier geste de Ginny a été de les fermer. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Où donc ai-je la tête ? Je frappe à la porte de ma sœur.

- Ginn' ! Une lettre pour toi !

Elle ouvre la porte à la volée, en me lançant un regard noir.

- Ron, tout comme toi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je reçois une centaine de lettres par jours. Que veux-tu que ça me fasse qu'il y en ait une qui soit arrivée avant les autres ?

- Je ne pense pas, sincèrement, que tu reçoives une centaine de lettres du Bureau des Aurors.

Bien malgré elle, Ginny est en train de devenir livide. Sa voix est toute timide, toute douce quand elle me demande :

- Qui ?

- Shacklebolt.

Elle me prend la lettre des mains, délicatement, comme si c'était un objet rare, comme si l'enveloppe contenait son cœur, et l'ouvre. Une autre enveloppe s'y trouve, adressée à Ginevra Weasley, ainsi qu'un billet griffonné rapidement :

_Mademoiselle Weasley,  
Je vous félicite pour votre carrière éclair dans le Quidditch mais là n'est pas le sujet que je veux aborder. Depuis deux ans Potter fait partie de nos services, et , comme vous le savez, il est soumis à des troubles psychologiques assez inquiétants. Cependant, voilà trois jours, sa paranoïa a disparu d'un coup, allez savoir par quel miracle. Il s'est tout de suite porté volontaire pour une mission de L'Ordre, qu'il n'avait plus côtoyé depuis un bout de temps. Cette mission était quelque peu suicidaire, les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui se renforcent de jour en jour. Avant de partir il m'a laissé la lettre que vous tenez entre les mains, profitant sûrement de sa lucidité pour éclaircir quelques points à vos yeux.  
Sincèrement,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Même si la lettre est adressée à Ginny, elle est importante pour moi aussi. Depuis deux ans je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Harry. Je vois que Ginny hésite. Ce passé qu'elle a eu du mal à oublier revient lui faire face avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant. Elle me tend l'enveloppe. Je commence à lire :

_Ginny,  
Voilà un an et quatre mois qu'à chaque match des Chudley's Cannons je me retrouve à t'applaudir du bas des gradins. Tu me manques. Si je ne t'ai plus contactée, après être parti de Poudlard, c'était pour éviter de t'exposer ; être Auror ne simplifie pas les relations sociales, crois-moi. Je ne vais pas te raconter mes crises de paranoïa qui m'ont éloigné de tous ceux que j'aimais, tu les connais déjà.  
Aujourd'hui je repars en mission avec l'Ordre, et rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de rejoindre Lupin, Charlie, Bill, Tonks et les autres. J'espère pouvoir leur être utile, maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes esprits.  
Je n'écris par pour t'apitoyer, loin de là. J'ai pris une décision très dure il y a de cela quatre ans, et je sais qu'elle est irrévocable. Mais je sais aussi que tu comprends pourquoi ; seulement parce que je t'aime.  
Si j'ai écrit cette lettre, au-delà de la nouvelle que je reprenais du service, c'est pour t'annoncer quelque chose de la plus grande importance, qui concerne aussi Ron._

Merde. Que me veut-il, lui, maintenant ? Il est gonflé ! je lui cours après pendant deux ans, et Monsieur ne daigne pas m'adresser la parole. Et maintenant qu'il se sent coupable, il allume radio potin pour se rattraper.

_Il y a deux ans et demi, juste avant la remise des diplômes, lors de l'attaque de Poudlard par des Mangemorts, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, toi et Ron aviez réussi à vous échapper sur vos balais ; moi, pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de raconter l'histoire dans ses moindres détails, mais si je suis toujours en vie, c'est grâce à Hermione. Ne te pose pas de questions pour l'instant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je veux juste te demander un service : je sais qu'elle est revenue à Londres il y a peu de temps. Aide-là, s'il te plait. Elle doit être seule, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente orpheline. Fais-le pour moi, pour le souvenir de notre amitié.  
Je t'embrasse,  
Dis à Ron de me pardonner,  
_

_Harry_

Hermione est à Londres. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'a pas pu me faire ça. Elle n'a pas pu tellement peu croire en notre amitié qu'elle n'est pas venue me voir. Elle n'a pas le droit. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Ginny, que je m'attends à voir aussi désemparée et révoltée que moi, mais je la sens plutôt gênée ; Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, ses oreilles deviennent rouges. Par Merlin ! Ginny savait.

- Ginny ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…dit-elle, hésitante.

Je reste calme, surtout, ne pas m'énerver. Et puis zut :

- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU N'ÉTAIS AU COURANT DE RIEN !

- Ron, s'il te plait, j'ai promis à Hermione de ne pas t'en parler. Elle même ne voulait pas que tu saches.

- Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

- Oui, quand je l'ai vu, elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Alors je lui ai dit qu'au niveau professionnel tout allait bien. Pour le reste elle n'a qu'à ouvrir les journaux tu sais.

- PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU L'AS VUE ?

- Oui mais pas longtemps, elle est juste passée récupérer quelque chose ici et elle est repartie…

- ELLE EST VENUE ICI ? J'y crois pas…Mais comment avez vous pu me faire ça, non de non, comment as-tu osé, Ginevra Weasley, après tout ce que j'ai vécu quand elle a disparu ! Vous êtes des monstres : toi, Harry, et elle..

- Ron…

- Et qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Plusieurs personnes, mais je ne te dirai pas qui.

Ginny a repris de la contenance, et me fait face, tentant tout pour protéger son amie.

- Elle ne veut pas que tu la voies, Ron. Elle a peur. Et vu la réaction que tu viens d'avoir, je la comprends parfaitement. Avant de nous juger, pense comme elle aussi a souffert, quand elle a du partir. Maintenant elle ne cherche qu'à se camoufler.

- Sors de cet appartement Ginny, sors.

Je ne supporte plus de la voir. Je ne veux voir personne. Pendant qu'on lisait la lettre Maggie et Don Juan se sont éclipsés. Je ne veux voir personne. Hermione à Londres. Je ne veux pas y croire. Après tout ce temps…Et elle ne veut pas me voir. C'est l'ironie du sort. Que pouvais-je espérer d'autre ? On s'est toujours chamaillé, évité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Ai-je donc la mémoire si courte ?


	4. linge sale en famille

**Zéro de conduite**

**Rien ne vaut un bon déjeuner en famille pour laver son linge sale !**

Récapitulons : j'ai subi un réveil turbulent dû à la disparition subite d'une de mes conquêtes qui s'est volatilisée hors de mon appartement, ce qui m'a plongé dans une réflexion intense durant une heure et quart ; étant donné que pendant cette période de flou spirituel je me trouvais assis, nu sur une chaise, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, alors qu'il fait une moyenne de –5 degrés à l'extérieur, j'ai de fortes chances d'avoir attrapé une angine qui m'empêchera de jouer le match de la semaine prochaine ; pour l'instant…on peut trouver pire.

Ma sœur m'a sorti de ma torpeur pour me faire la morale à 9h00 du matin, mon assistante a déclenché l'alarme des pompiers ( en fait ma sonnette, mais c'est tout comme) en voulant entrer pour m'apporter du courrier qui ne m'était pas destiné ; là, ça commence à chauffer.

Et ce courrier précisément nous apprend à moi et à ma sœur qu'Harry a retrouvé ses esprits, qu'il est parti en mission suicide, et que s'il est toujours vivant c'est grâce à Hermione, qui, au passage, après deux ans et demi sans nouvelles, serait de retour à Londres. Mon cerveau commence à bouillonner.

De plus, ma sœur était au courant qu'Hermione était de retour, elle l'a vue et l'a même invitée dans _notre _appartement, et celle-ci semblerait ne pas vouloir me voir. Bah voyons. Et après on me demande de rester calme ? Aille ! Ma tête. Je vais voir le médicomage tout de

suite.

Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈

- Ron !!!!!! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! Maman ne va pas être contente !

Ginny me presse. Il faut dire que je traîne un peu les pieds. Ma tête va mieux, mais le reste de mon corps aimerait retourner au lit. Ma sœur a profité de cet instant de faiblesse pour me persuader de l'accompagner déjeuner au Terrier. Elle m'a dit : « Pour une fois que tu tiendras ta promesse, c'est pas Durmstrang à localiser ! ». Durmstrang…Si jamais l'équipe d'Angleterre est sélectionnée et qu'on joue contre la Bulgarie, je jure de le faire tomber de balais ( pour indication : le Viktor Krum).

- Ron ! Non d'une Bombabouse , est-ce que tu vas sortir de là-dedans ? me crie ma sœur.

- Quoi ?

- Ron, sors de la cabane de jardin ! Tu avais encore la tête ailleurs quand tu as transplané.

Aaaargh ! La cabane de jardin !! Elle est pleine d'araignée ! Au secours ! Je sors en courant et en me tortillant pour me débarrasser des éventuelles bestioles qui se seraient invitées. Ginny est morte de rire, forcément. Un de ces jours je lui ferais le coup des deux poules pendues au dessus de son lit, on verra bien si elle s'amuse autant. Depuis l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, Ginny ne supporte plus de voir des poules mortes, puisqu'elle en avait elle même tuées pour écrire sur les murs avec leur sang.

- Je rêve ? Notre petit frère a daigné rejoindre le peuple et venir nous saluer ?

- Je dirais même plus, Georges, notre frère a daigné descendre de son balai pour partager notre déjeuner !

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir…Au fait, vous n'avez pas fait défaut au repas de la semaine dernière parce qu'il y avait le salon international des farces et attrapes ?

- Et toi, Ron, tu n'a pas manqué ce même repas pour un entraînement ? me dit ma mère, un sourcil relevé. Allez, viens m'embrasser mon garçon. Oh, mais dis-moi, finalement, tu as trouvé un pressing dans Londres, je te félicite, ta chemise est comme neuve.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Ginny m'interrompt :

- C'est normal, maman. Sa chemise _est _neuve. Maggie, son assistante, avait envoyé ses chemises au pressing et c'était à Ron d'aller les chercher parce que Maggie avait beaucoup de travail. Ron a oublié, et a préféré racheter des chemises que d'aller récupérer les autres.

- Ginn', je sais que tu es foncièrement jalouse de ne pas avoir d'assistante, mais sache que c'était en toute logique à Maggie d'aller chercher ces chemises. Elle est payée pour cela !

Ginny serre déjà la mâchoire. Elle déteste la notion de subalterne. Je sens que la cocotte commence à bouillir, et si jamais elle explose, Ginn' va raconter des choses non racontables à maman. Pitié ! Tout sauf ça. S'il reste bien une chose dont j'ai peur, c'est des colères de Molly Weasley !

- Ginny, pour une fois que ton frère est là, profitons que la famille soit au complet pour savourer ce repas !

Ouf ! Merci Charlie. Pour les besoins de l'Ordre Charlie revient plus régulièrement de Roumanie. Bill et Fleur habitent un appartement près du chemin de Traverse, et les jumeaux dans le local au dessus de leur magasin.

- Alors, entame Maman, Ron, quoi de neuf ? Tu es prêt pour le match de la semaine prochaine ?

- Il faudra bien.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas motivé pour reprendre ton rôle de vedette, Ronichou ? pouffe Fred.

- Je ne suis pas une vedette.

- Voyons Ron, enchaîne Ginny, ne sois pas modeste. Comme tu me l'as dit, toi, tu as une assistante.

- Oh, arrêtez, s'il vous plait. Lâchez-moi un peu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un bon gardien.

- Et ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si tu parais en Une du Chicaneur_girls _toutes les deux semaines avec une fille différente à chaque fois ?

- 'MAN ! m'exclamé-je indigné et la bouche pleine. Comment tu peux acheter des magasines pareils ?

- Mais tout simplement parce que c'est le seul moyen pour Maman d'avoir de tes nouvelles, _Weasley notre roi. _

Si Bill s'y met, je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Et puis comment connaît-il cette chanson ? Encore un coup des jumeaux. Je leur ferai payer ! Pour le moment les piques sarcastiques fusent de tous les cotés. Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'éclipser un petit moment. Je m'excuse, sors de table sous les yeux pleins de larmes de ma mère et les moues désapprobatrices de ma fratrie, et me rends dans mon ancienne chambre.

Ma mère n'a rien changé. Elle est toujours aux couleurs des Chudley's Canons, orange. Mon lit repose contre le mur, la cage de Coq, face à la fenêtre, commence à rouiller. Ma mère n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter à ma collection d'affiche des Canons quelques autres photos où l'on me voit volant sur mon balais et adressant un petit signe de la main dans le vide. Mon bric-à-brac de Poudlard remplit les étagères, et je repense à ces années plutôt proches et pourtant si lointaines.

- Plutôt bizarre, non ? On dirait que le temps n'a pas passé. Et pourtant…

Ginny se tient dans le chambranle de la porte, me faisant sa tête de « tu me pardonnes frérot ? ». Je lui fais signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le lit. On se met tous les deux dans la même position, comme deux adolescents, le dos contre le mur, les genoux remontés et les bras croisés dessus qui soutiennent notre tête.

Poudlard te manque ? Enfin, je veux dire, on est bien maintenant, mais tu n'y penses pas parfois ?

Je prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Bien sûr que si j'y pense. Chaque jour.

- Si parfois, mais pas souvent. On est passé à autre chose.

- J'aime pas quand tu me mens, Ron.

- Je ne te mens pas Ginn'. Poudlard c'est derrière nous. On a un futur brillant qui nous attend. Tu voudrais qu'on regrette quoi ?

- Je sais pas, la salle commune, les dortoirs, les amis, les insignes de Préfet…Dumbledore, Hagrid…

- Le château ne me manque pas. Il était plutôt lugubre. Pour nos anciens amis, je suis sûr qu'ils ne voudraient pas qu'on soit triste en pendant à eux. Il faut aller de l'avant. On a de nouveaux amis désormais.

- Ah, parce que tu appelles des amis des connaissances avec qui tu vas boire et faire la fête ? Ron, depuis quand tu n'as pas ressenti de la gratitude pour quelqu'un ?

- De quoi tu me parles ? Tu ne vois plus personne non plus, alors ne viens pas me faire la morale.

- Tu te trompes. Je me retrouve tous les mardis avec Neville et Luna dans un café. Je passe souvent voir Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall, même si ce n'est pas assez souvent à mon goût. Et je vois Hermione…

- GINNY !

- Tu m'as cherchée. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas devenue hautaine et suffisante en entrant aux Canons.

- Mais comment peux-tu faire allusion à elle ! Arrête. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! Jamais ! Et je ne suis pas hautain, ni suffisant, mais ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Je déteste le Ron d'avant qui n'était capable de rien, qui n'osait pas dire ce qu'il pensait. Je ne redeviendrai pas comme ça. JAMAIS! Alors ne me parle pas d'elle…

Je m'effondre sur mon lit, le visage dans les mains, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens des larmes couler. Je ne veux pas retomber dans ce calvaire, je ne veux pas la voir. J'ai déjà enterré l'ancien Ron, je ne peux pas le ressusciter. Ginny me prend dans ces bras.

- J'ai essayé de faire la même chose, murmure-t-elle doucement. J'ai voulu tuer mes années au château. Mais je me suis rendue compte, que le seul moyen de ne pas se rappeler ces moments qui font mal, c'est d'en évoquer d'autres qui nous ont fait rire avec les gens qui ont partagé ces instants. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu supporter l'idée que…que Harry nous sacrifiait pour la guerre.

- Harry a une raison, Ginn'. Moi, je ne peux que pleurer sur mon manque de courage. Quand au bal de Noël, en septième année, Hermione m'a embrassé, je me suis dit que c'était sûrement quelque chose comme ça le bonheur. Mais je n'en ai eu la certitude que lorsqu'elle a disparu. On aurait dû chercher plus…

- Arrête de te martyriser. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. Tu sais, Hermione t'aimait vraiment. Elle prenait de gros risques pour la cheminée et les lettres. Mais tu lui manquais trop. Harry aussi lui manquait, d'une autre manière.

- Elle ne veut pas me revoir. Que lui ai-je fait ? Dis, Ginn', toi qui l'a vue ; pourquoi se détourne-t-elle de moi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne te connaît plus.

- Tu me le reproches, hein Ginn' ?

- Non, tu es toujours mon frère. Mais c'est vrai que tu as changé.

- Et comment ! Je suis devenu un monstre d'insensibilité et de mépris. C'est un rôle qui me plait.

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais je préfère te voir dans le rôle de bon fils et bon frère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Je la regarde un instant, et nous partons dans une crise de fou rire. Quel bien ça fait ! Puis on redescend à table, tranquillement, et la vue de nos sourires sereins apportent un tumulte joyeux autour de la table. Cette fois-ci, la famille Weasley est vraiment au complet. Les boucliers ont été baissés.

En fin d'après-midi, après trois parties de Quidditch familial dans le jardin, Ginny et moi repartons. Au moment de transplaner, j'entends maman dire à Ginny : « Hermione a récupéré la clé chez toi ? » C'en est trop ! Même ma mère est au courant. Je me retourne vers elles deux, le regard furibond, et leur demande :

- Depuis combien de temps au juste êtes-vous au courant ?

- Ginny, ton frère… ?

- Il sait qu'elle est à Londres.

- Mais comment… ?

- Une lettre d'Harry.

- Et pour le petit… ?

- LE PETIT ?

- Maman…

- STOP ! JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR. TAISEZ-VOUS.

Et je me tourne, confondu, pour disparaître dans la nuit. Je veux tout savoir. Ai-je bien entendu parler de petit ? Ce n'est pas possible. Pas pour une seule fois…Je m'appuie contre la porte de l'appartement, à l'intérieur, essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Des gouttes perlent sur mon front et coulent le long de mon visage. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer. Driiiiing… Ginny vient d'arriver. Je dois bloquer la porte sans m'en apercevoir, sinon elle ne sonnerait pas. J'ouvre la porte, et stupéfait :

- Hermione ?


	5. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Disclamer : **ça vient un peu tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Les personnages et le monde dans lequel mon histoire se déroulent appartiennent à un génie. De mon imagination ne sortent que les élucubrations que vous allez lire. 

**Note** : désolée pour cette longue absence. Le bac, les vacances, l'entrée en fac m'ont empêchée de me concentrer pour reprendre cette fic. Alors voilà de quoi vous remettre l'eau à la bouche. Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents. Il n'est là que pour vous faire patienter le temps que j'écrive les nouveaux et vrais chapitres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Zéro de conduite**

**Le jeu du chat et de la souris**

- Hermione ?

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Quand on parle du loup-garou, on en voit les crocs. Je suis maudit ; j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Moi qui croyait que ce dimanche ne pouvait pas être pire ! Mais quelle journée de m !

- Ahhhhhh ! Ron ?

Si je ne m'abuse ce cri ressemblait à celui de quelqu'un qui est pris par surprise ; je pense même y avoir décelé de l'angoisse. Eho ! Ron ! Tu dérailles ? Hermione se trouve devant toi et tu dissèques son cri ? Dis quelque chose, vieux ! Mais au lieu de cela, je l'observe. Elle a dû avoir bien plus peur que moi. Elle me regarde les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte comme une carpe. En fait, _it's quite funny_. Ou _it would be funny_, si ça ne faisait pas deux ans et des poussières que je ne l'avais pas vue ; si elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle rentrait à Londres ; si elle ne m'avait pas autant manqué, si je n'avais pas envie de l'étrangler… Non d'une bambouse. C'est la première fois qu'elle doit avoir peur de moi. Non. La deuxième. Ploc !

- Tricheuse !

Quelle…quelle…quelle tricheuse ! Elle a profité du fait que je sois perdu dans mes pensées pour transplanner. Il y a des jours où je maudis la magie. Je commençais à m'amuser, moi. Je commençais à m'amuser… Après tout ce que j'ai souffert, la discussion ô combien passionnante entre maman et Ginny, les surprises plutôt mauvaises de la journée et mes frères qui me tombent sur le dos, la première chose que je trouve à dire en revoyant Hermione, est que je commençais à m'amuser. Voilà que je déraille de nouveau.

- Hey Ron !

Ginny vient d'arriver, essoufflée.

- Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais devant la porte ? Ah ; c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas transplanner dans l'appartement. Ces foutues mesures de sécurité !

Et tournant un œil suspect vers moi tout en fouillant dans son sac :

- Tu n'as quand même pas encore perdu tes clés ?

J'ai tout de suite senti son agacement dans la manière frénétique qu'elle a eu de vider sa besace sur le palier. Mon dieu ! Comment peut-on entrer tant de choses inutiles dans un si petit sac ? Un peu plus et on s'attendrait à ce qu'un souaffle sorte de celui de ma sœur. Les chocogrenouilles sont entre mes mains. Je prends un air nonchalant :

- Ginny chérie ! Si on ne peut pas transplanner dans l'appartement, on peut le faire devant. Alors pourquoi t'ingénues-tu tous les jours à monter par les escaliers ?

J'attends le résultat de mon petit effet. Elle devient cramoisi. Je sais qu'elle monte par les escaliers parce qu'elle espère s'affiner les jambes. D'après elle, les entrainements lui ont fait développer des piliers digne de ceux des rugbymen moldus ( d'ailleurs, le rugby, quel sport étrange ; je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ces corps à corps où la force est le seul atout et où la stratégie n'a aucune place). Avant qu'elle ne riposte, je reprends :

- Mais pour te répondre, Ginn', figures-toi que j'étais dans l'appartement , prêt à savourer un bon Whisky-Pur-Feu , et que j'y serais encore si personne n'avait sonné à la porte.

- Hum, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en se précipitant dans le frigo . Il n'y a plus de bière-au-beurre ? Je suppose que Maggie avait oublié son agenda..., dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, un sourcil s'élevant plus haut que le second.

- À vrai dire, je pense plutôt que Hermione avait oublié quelque-chose ici. Tu sais, depuis le jour où elle est venue dans NOTRE appartement…

- Hermione était là ? Mince, c'est vrai que je devais lui rendre….

Ginny ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se demande comment arranger la fin pour ne pas gaffer. Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant. Marre des conspirations féminines, et en plus sous mon toit.

- Lui rendre quoi, Ginn' ?

Ma sœur est livide. Qu'a-t-elle encore à me cacher ? Malheureusement pour elle je suis d'humeur vengeresse. Je ne conçois rien de mieux que cuisiner ma petite sœur parfaite-en-tout-ce-que-je-fais-même-moralement-du-moins-de-l'extérieur pour me détendre de cette journée éprouvante.

- Lui rendre son manteau ! s'exclame Ginny.

- Ginn', Ginn', Ginn' ! Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville d'Hermione dans l'art de mentir. Il t'a fallu vingt pauvres secondes pour trouver cette excuse, qui plus est absolument banale et peu sensée. Avec le froid qu'il fait je doute qu' Hermione ne se soit pas rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié son manteau.

- C'est pourtant vrai.

Ginny reprend de l'aplomb. C'est mauvais pour moi. Elle ne supporte pas que je la rabaisse ; surtout si c'est pour la comparer à sa meilleure amie.

- Et d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là ? me lance la furie rousse. Ton mépris et ton arrogance se lisent tellement sur ton visage pourri par les flashs qu'elle en a pris peur ? C'est vrai qu'au premier coup d'œil, tu ne paies pas plus de mine que Lucius Malefoy à la belle époque.

- Ginn…

- Oh, Allez ! ne monte pas sur tes grands ombrales ! Tu sais très bien que toi et ta face de Croutard prétentieux et hautain feriez peur à n'importe lequel de tes anciens amis. Tu n'es plus Ron ! Tu n'es…qu'un vulgaire champion de Quiddich qui n'a plus de neurones à force de se prendre des souaffles dans la tête !

- Tu peux parler. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait perdre le plus de neurones : un souaffle ou un cognard ?

- Arghhhhhhh !

Ginny étouffe de rage. Elle trépigne. Tant pis. Elle l'a bien mérité. Mais elle ne s'avoue pas vaincue :

- C'est pas le problème ! On parlait d' Hermione que tu as fait fuir avec ta nouvelle tête de coureur de jupons !

- Je pensais à quelque chose. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à maman, quand tu t'énerves.

- Toi aussi, Ron, tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, quand il s'agit de faire l'autruche pour nier la vérité. Mais vous devrez tous les deux vous y faire : maman devra accepter la robe de mariage orange de Fleur, et toi tu devras accepter que Hermione est revenue, et refuse de te voir.

Elle me sidère. Sa colère est passée d'un coup, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne ressent que de la pitié pour moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle me plaigne ! Et puis d'abord, de quoi suis-je à plaindre ? Je suis le roi du Quiddich anglais, j'ai un sourire charmeur, je suis plus payé que jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer… des milliers de jeunes sorciers m'adulent et m'ont en poster dans leur chambre. Hermione ne me connait plus tout simplement parce qu'elle refuse que j'aie évolué. Elle refuse que je n'aie plus besoin d'elle, comme à Poudlard. Elle refuse son incapacité actuelle à avoir une quelconque influence sur moi.

Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈Ò≈

- Hermione ?

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Quand on parle du loup-garou, on en voit les crocs. Je suis maudit ; j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Moi qui croyait que ce lundi ne pourrait pas être pire !

- Ahhhhhh ! Ron ?

Vous voyez, qu'est ce que je disais. La même réaction qu'hier. Quand je pensais que la journée ne pouvais pas être pire, j'étais loin de la réalité. Premièrement Ginny a retourné tout l'appartement pour retrouver le manteau d' Hermione (hum !). J'ai bien essayé de lui dire qu'un manteau est assez gros pour ne pas rentrer dans l'armoire à glaces de la salle de bain ou dans le tiroir à épices, mais rien n'y a fait. Chaque meuble a été bougé, chaque porte ouverte (même la trappe de l'aération). Ensuite, durant la matinée, Mc Killian m'a convoqué dans son bureau où se trouvait l'infirmière pour me dire qu'étant donné que j'avais une angine assez avancée, je ne jouerais pas le prochain match, afin de me préserver pour l'hypothétique finale. Si Mc Killian persiste à vouloir me faire remplacer par Gibson, on est pas prêts d'y aller, en finale. C'était bien la première fois que j'avais envie d'étrangler l'infirmière, Miss Bones, au lien de vouloir la…enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Salut Hermione !

- Ron. Je…

- Je sais. Tu as oublié ton manteau. Désolé mais Ginn' ne l'a pas trouvé.

- Le manteau ? quel manteau ?

- Héhé… Le manteau pour lequel tu étais sensée être venue hier. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, l'excuse de Ginny pour expliquer ta venue impromptue. Mais tu vois, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Je lui ai bien dit ; elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville dans l'art du mensonge.

Plo… !

- haha, cette fois-ci tu ne m'as pas eu !

Elle a tenté de profiter du fait que je sois lancé dans une diatribe enflammée pour transplanner. Malheureusement pour elle j'ai réussi à attraper l'un de ses sourcils. Ne jamais transplanner lorsqu'on est peu concentré.

Ginny me rejoint en courant :

- Elle a encore transplanné avant que j'arrive ?

- Oui. Mais elle a oublié un sourcil.

- Donne le moi Ron, je dois aller la voir de toute manière.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Hors de question ! Elle viendra le chercher elle-même, chez NOUS, et par la même occasion elle pourra nous dire où elle a bien pu égarer son manteau qui n'existe pas. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je t'aurais Ron, je t'aurais. Je te ferais payer la cruauté avec laquelle tu la traites.

- Un peu de tolérance Gin', je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain.

- Parce que l'idée de changer t'as seulement effleuré l'esprit ?

- Et bien mieux ! j'ai commencé ma transformation. Comme je suis dispensé de match, et donc d'entrainement, je me rends cette après-midi même à Poudlard pour rendre visite à Hagrid et à McGonagall. Tu dis quoi à ton grand frère ?

- Non d'une bambouse!

Euh, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Elle était sensée me dire : « bravo Ron, je savais que tu redeviendrais toi-même ! ». Ah les femmes. Tiens, elle est déjà en train d'appeler maman, sûrement pour lui communiquer mes bonnes résolutions.


End file.
